Demons
by Celivia
Summary: Vampire Hiroshi got a present on his Birthday. It's nothing but a cute little fox! A Yagyuu & Niou story. AU , One Shot Please R


**Title:** Demons

**Author:** Celivia

**Writing requirements:** 2characters whose birthdays in October and December,Tomato, English fantasy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own POT.

**Author's Note:** This' my friend Ying's Birthday Present. Though this is not a story written for Halloween, but it seems pretty fit also. Anyway, today's already one day late. No matter what it is, enjoy.

Have you ever thought about that those around you may not be humans?

Though you don't notice, they live besides you,

Aliens, monsters……and

Demons…

Demons

The story begins with an exordinary gentle schoolboy called Yagyuu Hiroshi. Apparently he was an outstanding and well-behaved (so everyone called him gentlemen) student, but what makes him so exordinary was his true identity.

Yagyuu Hiroshi was a vampire. He was the seventh son of Earl Nicholas, one of the fiercest demons in the Dark World.

Hiroshi was sent to the human world three years ago to study human lives, which could be useful for his work in the future. Unlike his cruel father, Hiroshi loved the human world and so he never killed. No kill means no blood, and to vampires, it means no food. To tackle with this problem, Hiroshi drank tomato juice instead. It may not have a very good taste, but it can enable a vampire to live on.

Today is Hiroshi's existence day, in human words, birthday. Vampire don't often remember their existence days, but young ones do, and so as Hiroshi.

Early in the morning, Hiroshi received a letter, with a bloody red envelop. It is obviously from the Dark World. Here it goes:

Dear Hiroshi,

How are you there in the human world? How many preys have you got?

I remember I had 66 when I was as old as you, and Nacell had 45…

Remember to choose the girls, man blood is terrible.

Ah yea, Happy Existence Day, you are now 116, aren't you…

Hurry up with your studies and join the vampire world!

From your dearest brothers,

Nichole, Narcell, Norium, Neray, Nolvin and Neill.

PS. We have a surprise for you.

PPS. Really surprising

PPPS. Enjoy!

PPPPS. Don't write back.

And this was how Hiroshi got this thing in front of him, a giant tomato.

There was a note on it:

A says open

B says no

Guess who's lying

And let's do so

Stupid brothers, thought Hiroshi, but he couldn't denied that they were really good brothers.

In fact it is a good present, he thought, it can save me time on finding lots of tomatoes.

Hiroshi ignored the note and cut the giant tomato open, then in a sudden,

something jumped out from it.

By reflex actions, Hiroshi caught it.

It's a cute little fox, a silvery- white one.

The little one squealed. Lovely, thought Hiroshi, and the two stared at each other.

Then he spotted the red on the little one's body. Tomato juice.

"Let's have a wash." And he walked towards the bathroom

Cute doesn't mean obedient. Hiroshi knew this after he tried to wash the little one, or should rather say, had a fight with it.

The little one just didn't go into the water no matter how you forced it.

At last, Hiroshi chose to hug it and jumped into the water.

The little fox was really naughty and troublesome. For example, it didn't eat raw meat, but those cooked. It didn't like to have a nap on the sofa, but slipped into the coffin of Hiroshi. However, Hiroshi began to love this little fellow.

A few hours later, Hiroshi had to go out..

"No! I cannot take you with me!"

"Don't give me that pity look, No!"

"Ok, you stay here, and I buy your favourite treat for you."

"Please…stay here ok..?"

Hiroshi tried every method, but the little fellow didn't accept…

Finally…

"Stay here!" and Hiroshi locked the door.

He knew it is mean to the little fellow, but pets were not allowed in school.

It must be a mess when I got home, he thought, but never mind…

And it did.

When Hiroshi got home, he found out that his ex- home had been turned into a war-area. There were white and red paste everywhere…

There were also…the dead body of the giant tomato.

What had happened!

Following his instinct, Hiroshi went into the kitchen. It was even more messy than outside, but in the middle on the table, he could spot a thing, a cake, something looked like a cake.

The little one jumped into Hiroshi's lap and shook its tail.

"You made it?" Wiggle

"For me?" Wiggle.

" Can you tell me how you did it?" Wiggle again.

"Ok, then you want me to taste it?" Wiggle times three.

Hiroshi then took the cake out and tidied the house.

When he finished, he looked at the cake.

It was red, bloody red, and have a smell of…tomato.

It must have seen me drinking tomato juice for breakfast, thought Hiroshi.

Hiroshi took out a fork, and had a taste of it. Just when he put the fork into his mouth, the little fellow jumped up and kissed him. Then…

POP!

"What…AH!" Hiroshi was shocked when he heard his voice. It was like that of a child. He looked at himself. He had turned into a child!

"Hurrah! Back to normal!"

Hiroshi looked around, but found no one. The little fox had gone!

Then, he looked up.

A beautiful boy was looking at him. He had tied up long silvery hair and was smiling. He somehow looked familiar to Hiroshi.

He then realized.

"You were that little fellow?

"Oh yea! But to me now, you are the little one. You are so cute!"

"Hey! Put me down!"

"No way!"

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I was learning transformation and I did something wrong and can't change back. The only way is to kiss a vampire at his birthday when he was eating tomato. I spent lots of time finding the way to Dark World when somebody put me in this tomato. But it seems that I am so lucky."

"But…"

"Don't mind the kiss, we are of the same kind."

"I don't mean this…..Hey! Aren't you a Chinese demon? You are a fox right?"

"Yea… but we are all demons."

"Forget it…then how can I change back?"

"Don't know."

"What?"

"How can I know?"

"Hey! Don't hug me…then how can I go to school?"

"Um…I pretend to be you?"

"No! You'll ruin my reputation!"

"How can you say that? Then let Yagyuu Hiroshi disappear in the human world. I will explain to your father."

"He won't talk to you."

"I'll pretend to be you. "

"Enough…"

"I am going to live here no matter what. Here, let's finish the cake."

"Sigh…"

"Happy Birthday, Hiro! "

The End


End file.
